


SNS Story Prompt Challenge

by TheRedR0bin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, POV Uchiha Sasuke, POV Uzumaki Naruto, Post-Canon, Romance, SNS Prompt Challenges, Slice of Life, idiots to lovers, sns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedR0bin/pseuds/TheRedR0bin
Summary: A series of SNS one-shots, with the following prompts:1. Cookies2. Travelling the World3. "This is it. I'll never be the same again."4. Social Media5. A Not That Well-mannered Horse6. "Once you see what I've tried to show you, it's gonna be too late. I'll be gone. And you'll spend the rest of your life regretting this very moment."7. A Treehouse8. Shakespeare's 'Hamlet'9. Guessing Games10. "I'm shattered. Broken. Disposable. I'm the cake nobody wants to eat anymore, I'm the frozen river nobody wants to cross. I'm redundant. And the fact I know that word speaks volumes, don't you think?"
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 31
Kudos: 36





	1. Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freakontour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakontour/gifts).



> A beloved reader of mine, [freakontour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakontour/pseuds/freakontour) gave me a writing challenge; ten words/sentences/instances, which I must include in a story.  
> They will all be one-shots (I hope). And I'm hoping to keep all of them within the T-rating, but let's see. ;)
> 
> Thank you for this opportunity. I sincerely hope I can live up to your standards. <3
> 
> (Updates might take time, but I'll do my best to meet each one of them.)

It comes as a shock to see Naruto nowhere in sight when Sasuke arrives home that evening. It’s only a month since they’ve been married but Sasuke has already gotten used to being greeted at the door with a crushing hug and a loving “welcome home” whispered into his ear.

So, to enter the house and not have his exuberant husband bounding towards him is jarring, to say the least.

Sure, he always complains about it…but he is certain Naruto  _ knows _ it’s all for show.

…Right?

The house is pitch black. Which usually means no one is home. Although, Naruto would have told him if he was going out…

Confused, Sasuke flicks the switch by the door and the entryway floods with warm yellow light.

Still no sign of Naruto.

Discarding his shoes in the genkan, Sasuke makes his way further into the house. He is exhausted after the long day he’s had and just wants to climb into bed and sleep it off. 

Preferably in his lover’s arms.

Curiously, the kitchen door is closed. It makes him pause as he crosses the hallway towards the stairs.

There are faint sounds coming from within and then a sudden crash that has him nearly jumping out of his skin.

‘What the—’

Pushing the door open, Sasuke enters to find the kitchen in utter chaos.

Broken glass on the counter, a baking tray lying face down on the floor, and scattered all over the tile are little round brown biscuit-like things. And in the middle of the crime scene stands their cat, Kurama, staring up at Sasuke with no guilt whatsoever.

Before he goes right back to nibbling on the fallen biscuits.

The sound of hurried footsteps and Sasuke turns just in time to see Naruto flying down the stairs.

‘Sas—what the fuck, Kurama!’

‘Oi, careful of the glass!’ Sasuke calls out just as Naruto dashes into the kitchen with bare feet. The cat bolts. Like an orange lightning streak. Around the island and between Sasuke’s legs before he can even register.

‘Aw, damn, look at this mess!’ Naruto wails.

Sasuke finally takes a good look at him. Only dressed in a pair of blue boxers, hair in disarray, and the faint lines on his cheek tell him Naruto had been fast asleep until he heard the crash.

‘Don’t just run in, idiot,’ he chides. ‘Wait there. Let me get the broom.’

Carefully making his way around the kitchen, he grabs the broom and begins to sweep up the mess of glass shards and biscuit bits that are strewn all over.

‘Did you just get in?’ Naruto asks with a glance at the clock. He’s still looking a little sleepy and rubs the corner of one eye absentmindedly.

‘Hn.’ Once everything has been collected into the dustpan and thrown away, Sasuke turns to Naruto.

‘Shit. I went to take a nap and I’m sure I set the alarm…’ Naruto rubs his hair in frustration. ‘Welcome home?’ He grins sheepishly, extending his arms in invitation.

Chuckling, Sasuke moves into them, wrapping his own arms around his husband’s waist. ‘I’m home,’ he murmurs, smiling when a kiss is pressed to his temple.

‘Sooo…’ His eyebrow arches when they part. ‘You baked?’

Naruto grimaces. ‘Yeah,’ he says somberly. ‘I got that recipe for Parmesan and Rosemary cookies from Sakura-chan. Remember the one you really liked?’ He sighs. ‘I thought I’d make them for you—’

‘You baked those for me?’ He’s overcome with a soft, warm feeling in his chest. It spreads all the way to his fingertips and toes.

‘…Yeah.’ Naruto smiles almost coyly at him.

‘What’s the occasion?’

Naruto’s shoulders raise in a shrug. ‘Do I need an occasion to cook for you?’ Strong arms encircle him again.

‘No…but the last time I asked Sakura for that recipe, she wouldn’t share it.’

A sneaky smirk crawls onto Naruto’s face. Sasuke is reminded of Naruto’s prankster days when they were children. ‘Let’s just say I cashed in on a few favours she owed me.’

Eyes narrowed, Sasuke questions, ‘What kinds of favours?’

‘Just favours.’ Naruto doesn’t elaborate and kisses Sasuke in obvious hope of deterring him. He decides to humour him, just this once. He’ll get the details out of Naruto eventually. ‘Anyway, I baked them for you. And even kept the door closed so Kurama couldn’t get in…But…you see…’

‘The door was closed when I came home.’

‘Wha—Then how—’

‘Did you remember to check where Kurama was before closing the door?’

Naruto blinks. ‘Uh…He wasn’t in the kitchen. I’m sure of it!’

Sasuke begins to laugh. ‘But the back-door cat flap leads into the yard.’

‘Damn it!’ Naruto smacks his own forehead.

‘Come on,’ Sasuke says, still laughing. He kisses Naruto chastely. Then shrugs off his jacket and tie, draping them over the island stool, and rolls up his sleeves. ‘Don’t fret. Let’s make some more.’

The bright smile he receives in return is definitely worth the effort.


	2. Travelling the World

‘Sooo…Sasuke’s coming home today,’ Sakura casually comments, but there’s a glint in her eyes that makes it anything but.

Naruto shrugs. ‘I guess,’ he manages around a mouthful of his breakfast wrap. He's trying his best not to get his hopes up. The last time Sasuke mentioned something about returning, another mission pulled him away and he didn’t show for three more weeks.

Chewing thoughtfully, Naruto decides that the latest place Sakura dragged him to for breakfast isn’t a complete failure. It’s not _ramen_ , but it’s not bad.

It’s a new spot; a café of sorts located just three streets away from his apartment. One that serves all sorts of odd-looking finger foods. Naruto calls them that because he can finish most of the items on their menu in just a few bites. They’re not very filling and unnecessarily pricey. What the hell! For the amount he pays here for one he can get two whole bowls of ramen _with_ extra slices of pork. He does like their various unique teas, however. His favourite so far is a Suna-inspired cardamom tea. It’s aromatic and always leaves him feeling refreshed.

A little voice in the back of his mind makes a comment about how Sasuke will probably appreciate it, too.

Sakura nudges him with her foot and clicks her tongue. ‘Come on, you can’t deny that you’re a little bit excited. Hell, _I’m_ excited. It’s been nearly five months.’

‘I’ll be excited when I actually see him.’ He’s _trying_ his best…but he cannot stop his leg from bouncing in anticipation, or the giddy feeling in his stomach at the thought of seeing his friend again.

So much for not getting his hopes up.

‘Pft. As if.’ His pink-haired teammate laughs aloud. ‘You’re already excited! I can tell.’ She nudges him with her foot again.

And Naruto fails to keep the smile off his face. ‘…Okay, yeah, I am…But don’t tell him that.’

‘No promises,’ she laughs and steals his second wrap.

‘Hey! Get your own!’

Sticking her tongue out at him, she takes a bite. ‘This is pretty good.’ She places the wrap back on his plate. ‘Just wanted to try it,’ she says when he gives her a flat look.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakura leaves after breakfast, saying she is needed at the hospital. So, Naruto wanders aimlessly around the village.

He recently graduated from all of the lessons Kakashi and Iruka thrust upon him right after the war—things that revolve around politics of the village. Among other things. All things he might have once found dull but now realise how essential they are to being a good, sound leader of the village.

He’s grateful for the instruction, despite all the protests he might have put up. It allows him to view the village and its people through the eyes of a Hokage. It helps him notice things he would not have before.

Before he knows it, he finds himself in front of the gates to the Uchiha clan grounds. Unknowingly, his feet have taken him there.

It still looks more or less the same as it did before the massacre. Because of its location on the outskirts of the village, it is one of the few areas in Konoha that remained undamaged during Pain’s invasion. The surrounding walls are faded now after the years, the underbrush overgrown due to the neglect. Naruto means to ask Sasuke what he plans to do with the compound; being the only living Uchiha makes him the sole owner of the plot. Despite this, Sasuke has never come forth to claim it.

The hinges let out a screech of protest when Naruto pushes past the gates and immediately, he is hit with the change in atmosphere.

It is vastly different from the rest of the village. Where out there, they are vibrant and thriving despite all their endured hardships, here, he feels the pain and strife of the people that suffered due to the prejudices of the previous Hokages. His heart breaks all over again.

The previous members of Council might have been stripped of their standing in the village and put through trial, and the truth of the genocide they committed might have been revealed to the public—Kakashi, with Naruto’s insistence, made sure of that…It doesn’t change anything. It doesn’t bring Sasuke’s family back.

His palms sting: Naruto’s fury at the injustice causes him to fist his hands tightly, his fingernails cutting into the flesh. Shaking them out, he turns towards the memorial located in the centre-most part of the compound. The same one the Sandaime built to honour the fallen Uchiha. As if that somehow erased their mistakes.

Naruto makes a mental note to ask Sasuke if he wants a new one built for them. In a place of his choosing.

As he nears, he feels how the air shifts. The hair on the back of his neck stands on end, and Naruto instantly _knows_.

He turns left, looking up into the tree to find his friend lounged on one of the branches.

The smile is instantaneous.

‘What’s it with you and trees?’

Sasuke smirks. 

‘It lets me sneak up on you.’

‘Hah! You wish!’

‘Hn.’

‘What’re you doing here?’ Naruto questions, watching the other teen hop off the branch and land gracefully right in front of him.

Close enough for Naruto to pick up his scent—like smoke and the lingering overtone of wind rustling through an old oak grove. The way he always smells each time he returns from his travels. He’s tempted to pull him close and bury his nose into his neck, wondering if the scent would be more potent there.

He doesn’t.

With an arch of one perfect eyebrow, Sasuke counters, ‘I should be asking you that.’ He pointedly looks around them.

‘Ah…’ Naruto chuckles, his hand comes up to rub the back of his neck. He can’t figure out why he’s suddenly feeling shy. ‘I was…just walking around.’

When Sasuke says nothing, Naruto asks, ‘Have you seen Kakashi-sensei yet?’

‘Not yet,’ Sasuke replies with a shake of his head. ‘I came to see you.’

Happiness bubbles in his chest. ‘You wanted to see me first?’

A cool breeze ruffles Sasuke’s hair gently. Naruto is mesmerised with the way it moves. ‘I _wanted_ to see what you were doing in the Uchiha compound. It’s suspicious.’

‘Why?’ he laughs.

‘Who knows.’ Sasuke shrugs with a serious expression on his face. But Naruto picks up on the playful glint in his eyes. ‘You are the number one unpredictable ninja.’

‘And you’re friends with this number one unpredictable ninja.’ Naruto grins, throwing an arm around Sasuke’s shoulders and guiding him towards the exit. ‘Let’s go meet Kakashi-sensei before he starts to mope about you not going to see him first. Have you had breakfast? If not, there’s this nice place I think you’ll like.’

‘Not ramen!’

‘Ramen is amazing and nutritious; I’ll have you know.’ Naruto rolls his eyes. ‘But no. Not ramen. This place will suit your more prissy tastes.’ He ducks away easily when Sasuke makes a swipe at him. And cackles as he skips out of reach. He sees the answering smile that graces Sasuke’s lips.

‘Usuratonkachi.’

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s nearing five o’clock in the evening when Naruto returns to his flat.

Upon reaching the Hokage’s office with Sasuke, Kakashi delegates to him a slew of tasks that require the _Hokage’s_ attention but doesn’t have the time to get to. Making Naruto grumble, even as he takes them on.

Usually, he doesn’t mind. 

But usually, there is no Sasuke in the village.

As he guessed, the tasks take all day to complete. And by the end of it he’s exhausted and just wants to shower and spend some quality time with his best friend. But he expects the same best friend to be out with Sakura—because no way would she let him stay indoors when he is only in the village for a day or so.

Shuffling into his home, he shucks his boots and jacket at the door before heading to the bedroom.

‘Oh, hey, you’re home.’

He freezes.

It’s Sasuke. Lying on his stomach. In Naruto’s bed. With a book open in front of him. Reading, like it’s an everyday thing for him.

‘H—Hey,’ Naruto manages. He swallows thickly—Sasuke is dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that are clearly _Naruto’s_ …and he has no idea what to make of that.

They’ve obviously shared a room before. After the end of the war and Sasuke returned to the village, Naruto offered to let him stay with him. Until Sasuke managed to get a place of his own. But Sasuke decided to leave and then it made no sense for him to rent his own place. And he never seemed comfortable staying at the Uchiha compound.

So, the most logical option for him, whenever he is in the village, is to stay with Naruto.

Which works out well for all of them; Naruto loves having Sasuke around.

Still…usually Sasuke wears his own clothes. Not Naruto’s. They look a size or two bigger on him, hanging over his frame. Obviously, because Naruto is broader than he is.

But what business does he have looking _so good_ in them!

‘You’re…um…wearing my clothes…’ he croaks.

‘Oh, yeah. I had to do laundry.’

‘…Right.’ Because what else can he say?

When he doesn’t move from his spot, Sasuke shifts into a sitting position and peers at him with a furrowed brow. ‘You okay?’

‘Great!’ He clears his throat and forces himself to step further into the room, towards his closet to pick something out for himself. ‘I thought for sure Sakura would have dragged you out with her.’

Sasuke chuckles. ‘She did. For lunch. But I told her I wanted to sleep after the long trip, and she let me go.’

‘Odd.’

‘Yeah, I thought so, too…But she let me go, so I won’t complain.’ His smile widens when Naruto laughs.

‘I’ll, um, be right back,’ he says and heads to the bathroom without waiting for Sasuke’s reply.

Inside, he leans against the door and takes a deep breath to calm his stuttering heart. Seeing Sasuke smile like that…

With a shake of his head, he sheds his clothes and turns the taps on in the shower. While he waits for the water to heat up, he washes his face and brushes his teeth. And when he’s satisfied with the temperature, he hops in and steps under the soothing spray of water.

As he bathes, his mind wanders to his friend on the other side of the door. To the way he looks in Naruto’s clothes. To the way he smells.

He catches sight of a lilac-coloured bottle in his shower caddy. Something that certainly wasn’t there in the morning.

Sasuke’s shampoo.

It looks right at home where it is. Just like Sasuke’s toothbrush in Naruto’s froggy mug by the sink. And Sasuke in his home.

Finishing up quickly, Naruto dresses and leaves the bathroom. 

Sasuke’s no longer in the bedroom but lounged in the living room. His old flat—the one he had before Pain levelled most of Konoha—didn’t have one, so Naruto had to buy new furniture to go here.

‘You got a TV,’ Sasuke comments from his spot. He looks completely at ease.

‘Yeah. It’s been a couple months.’ Naruto flashes him a grin and moves to the kitchen. ‘So, whatcha want for dinner? We could order in. Or I could cook you something.’

Sasuke looks up from his book. He smirks. ‘Not sure if I want to risk food poisoning.’

‘Shut up, asshole,’ Naruto laughs, chucking a spoon at him. Sasuke catches it effortlessly. ‘My cooking has never given you food poisoning.’

‘Not yet.’

‘Jerk. And here I was thinking of making okonomiyaki for you.’

It has the desired effect; Sasuke’s ears perk up.

On his last diplomatic mission in the Water Country several months ago, he bumped into Sasuke. There had been a festival in Kiri and the two of them wandered the streets, trying out various foods and competed in a few of the games. During that time, he and Sasuke had come across a street vendor at a village who made the best okonomiyaki they ever tasted. But when they went back the next day, they never found him again. Almost as if he vanished into thin air.

There are few things in life that give Sasuke happiness, and it gave Naruto the urge to try and recreate the dish for his friend.

‘ _You_ can make okonomiyaki?’

‘I can,’ Naruto declares proudly with his hands on his hips. When Sasuke continues to watch him sceptically, he continues, ‘Chouji helped me perfect the recipe.’

Sasuke hums.

‘Fine,’ he says, convinced. He sets his book aside and rises to his feet. ‘Let’s do it.’

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cooking with Sasuke is always a joyous moment for Naruto. Nearly as much as sparring with him is.

It’s almost a dance between them, as they move around the kitchen. Together, then away. Then together again. Sasuke seems to know exactly what Naruto needs before he can even utter the words. Completely in sync.

Sasuke takes over the preparation of the okonomiyaki batter, while Naruto gets together all the ingredients they need—peeling and grating the nagaimo and mincing the cabbage leaves. He also cuts up slices of pork belly. Once that is done, Sasuke hands him the batter while he gets started on the sauce that’s meant to go atop.

Naruto pulls out the griddle he bought just for this and sets it up on his coffee table.

Sitting side by side on the floor, they cook as many pancakes as the batter allows. Which turns out to be ten medium-sized circles. They eat as they cook because okonomiyaki is best had right off the griddle.

They are completely stuffed by the time the last one is consumed.

‘Naruto,’ Sasuke groans, nudging him with his foot. ‘Go fetch the tea.’

‘No way! You do it…If I move, I’ll throw up,’ Naruto whines, shoving at Sasuke’s shoulder. ‘Ugh…I may never move again.’

‘Tch.’

‘You ass, this is all your fault!’

‘How do you figure,’ Sasuke demands to know.

‘If you hadn’t reached for that third one, I wouldn’t have eaten so much either.’

‘Whatever.’

Naruto glances at his friend.

Sasuke is lounged against the sofa, head leant back, and his eyes closed. The dark fans of his lashes are like ink against his pale complexion—just like his hair. His nose is straight, his face angular. And bow-shaped lips, petal pink.

He’s so close; he can just lean over and—

‘You’re staring.’

Naruto stills. Without realising it, he had moved closer.

‘Uhh…’

Sasuke shifts, turning towards him. He watches Naruto watch him. Meeting Naruto’s gaze steadily. It’s intense and demanding…beckoning him closer, like one of those fabled siren of the sea. And Naruto is a lost sailor.

Sasuke’s tongue darts out to wet his bottom lip and Naruto traces the movement with his eyes.

It would be so easy to bridge that gap and meet Sasuke halfway.

Sasuke obviously wants him to.

Naruto wants to, _so badly_.

But starting something with Sasuke now…

Putting a hand over Sasuke’s face, he gently pushes him away. ‘I have dishes to do.’ He laughs, but it feels forced.

He turns away, but not before he sees the hurt flash in those beautiful eyes.

He’s a shit.

‘Sas—’

‘You have dishes to do,’ he mutters and picks up his book. Staring at it, pointedly ignoring Naruto until he goes away.

With a sigh, he does. Getting to his feet and collecting everything from the coffee table.

The tension is awkward, and Naruto has to force himself to continue with his task and not look at Sasuke.

A soft click alerts him and when he finally looks back, Sasuke is gone.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Even after Naruto has finished washing and drying all the dishes, and gotten ready to turn in for the night, there is still no sign of Sasuke.

He’s seated against the headboard as he flips absentmindedly through Sasuke's book, wondering if his friend would even show, when he finally hears the front door open.

He says nothing. Wordlessly washes up and gets ready for bed, before climbing in beside Naruto.

‘Where’d you go?’ Naruto asks Sasuke’s back.

For the longest moment, there is nothing and Naruto fears Sasuke might actually not speak to him, until, ‘For some fresh air…And to see Itachi.’

The memorial in the village square. The one that was erected to commemorate the fallen shinobi after the Fourth Shinobi World War. Naruto had argued for Itachi’s name to be added to that list. He was one of the bravest men and deserved to be remembered for everything he sacrificed in the name of peace.

He still remembers Sasuke’s reaction when Naruto first showed it to him. The soft, grateful smile on his face had warmed Naruto’s heart.

‘I’m leaving tomorrow afternoon.’

Naruto’s chest goes ice-cold.

_What!_

‘What? Why?’

Sasuke turns around to face him and shrugs. ‘Konoha is just a pit stop.’

_Just a pit stop._

The words leave a bad taste in Naruto’s mouth.

‘But…I thought—You never said—Sasuke, it’s been so long since you’ve been home.’

‘I don’t have a home here.’

‘Fuck that! Of course, you do!’ Naruto hollers, fists clenched tight. ‘As long as I live and breathe, you’ll always have a home here!’

Sasuke sits up and stares at Naruto. Eyes, one coal and the other heliotrope, imploring.

‘Here, Konoha?’

‘Y—’

‘Or here, with you?’

Naruto pauses. ‘Here…with me,’ he admits finally, voice dropped to a whisper, ‘Always with me.’

In the dark, with just the moonlight illuminating his features, Sasuke looks beautiful. Almost otherworldly. Naruto finds himself entranced.

Cool fingers on his cheek startle him, but he forces himself to remain still, with bated breath as they trace the contours of his face. Over his nose and lips, and down to his chin. Then around to the back of his neck.

‘You’re such a dobe.’

Naruto opens his mouth to protest when the hand on his neck yanks him forward to crush his lips against Sasuke’s.

The first thing he registers is the heat; Sasuke is warm, even though his fingers are not, and his lips are soft and smooth. And that warmth is circling around him like a cloud of smoke, its tendrils wrapping over his skin.

The next is the pressure of Sasuke’s mouth against his own.

And the third is that he’s being kissed by Sasuke.

Naruto gasps.

_Holy fuck_ , Uchiha _freaking_ Sasuke—his best friend—the boy he has been in love with for as long as he has known what love was—is _kissing_ him!

His own arms come up around Sasuke’s waist, pulling him in. Sasuke is compliant, rising to his knees and crawling into Naruto’s space. Until he’s settled in Naruto’s lap.

The pressure changes, becoming softer, more pliant. Sasuke gently seeks permission with his tongue and Naruto opens up for him. The dynamic changes again; Naruto’s hands grip onto Sasuke’s t-shirt to anchor himself as Sasuke explores his mouth, taking his time. He draws a deep moan from Naruto when he sucks on his tongue.

An unfounded jealousy bubbles in his gut because _who the hell taught Sasuke to kiss like this_!

When they part, it’s for air. They are both panting, foreheads pressed together.

‘Sasuke—’ Naruto tries to say but it comes out a jumbled mess. _He_ feels like a jumbled mess.

‘Idiot.’ Sasuke laughs, the breathlessness of it puffs against Naruto’s cheeks. He feels a hint of pride for making Sasuke this way.

‘Shut up, asshole. Who taught you to kiss like that!’ he demands when he’s able to speak without sounding like he spent a day following one of Lee’s training regimens. 

Sasuke leans back.

‘Nevermind, don’t answer that! What was that about? Why’d you kiss me?’

One slim, dark eyebrow arches. ‘Because I like you. Obviously. Do you kiss people like this for other reasons?’

‘Okay, no, but—’

‘And because if we waited around for you to take the hint, we’d be wrinkly old men.’ Sasuke rolls his eyes. ‘You’re such a—’

Naruto slaps a hand over Sasuke’s mouth. ‘Hush for a minute. I’m trying to think.’

‘Don’t hurt yourself,’ Sasuke smirks and winces when Naruto retaliates with a sharp pinch to his side.

Watching Sasuke, who is still straddling his lap and looking perfectly comfortable. ‘You like me?’

‘Hn.’

‘You _like me_ like me?’ Naruto can’t contain the giddiness he feels.

Long fingers flick his forehead. ‘Are you twelve?’ Sasuke rolls his eyes.

‘Awww, Sasuke—’

‘Ugh. Nevermind, I take it back!’

Naruto hugs Sasuke closer while Sasuke tries to pull away. The scuffle topples them both onto the bed. Wrestling and grunting, until Naruto gains the upper hand by wrapping his arms and legs around Sasuke to hold him in place.

When Sasuke finally stops struggling, Naruto loosens his hold and leans back to give him a sunny smile.

‘No take-backs,’ he said stubbornly. ‘I like you, too.’ The rosy hue that blooms on Sasuke’s cheeks is so worth it. If telling Sasuke he likes him gets this kind of reaction, he’s tempted to witness how he’ll react if Naruto tells him he loves him…

Holding Sasuke this close, Naruto can smell his shampoo and the earthy scent of his skin. Unable to stop himself, he dips his head and presses his nose to Sasuke’s pulse—so much more potent up close—and shivers when it makes the other teen gasp.

_Don’t leave_ , Naruto wants to say. _Stay with me forever_.

Instead, he asks, ‘Do you really have to leave tomorrow?’

Soothing fingers stroke his hair and Sasuke’s eyes grow soft. ‘I do.’

_Oh._

‘Okay…’ He settles back down, holding Sasuke close. Wanting to memorise what he feels like in his arms.

‘Come with me.’

Naruto looks up sharply. Did he really hear—

‘What?’

The corner of Sasuke’s lips quirk upwards, but there’s a vulnerability in his eyes.

‘Come with me,’ he repeats.

Naruto contemplates. ‘…Leave Konoha?’ It’s not something he ever considered. Konoha, despite all the hardships he endured here, is where he made his first bonds, where he set on achieving his goals…where he met Sasuke…

But then there's the idea of globetrotting by Sasuke’s side. Experiencing different cultures with him. Sleeping under the stars with him. Holding him close every night…kissing him…learning every spot that drives him wild…making love to him…

‘It’s been two years since the war. And you’ve already completed your Hokage training…This could be another kind of training. A good leader should kno—’

Naruto shuts him up with a kiss. He cups Sasuke’s face in his hands and deepens it, tongues tangling warmly.

‘You don’t need to convince me,’ he whispers when they pull away.

‘Don’t I?’ Sasuke chuckles.

‘Yes,’ Naruto grins, pressing another kiss to Sasuke’s lips. ‘I will go with you.’  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


‘Such short notice,’ Sai comments. ‘But then, spontaneity is your middle name.’

Following Naruto’s announcement that morning, all of his friends convened at the gates to see him and Sasuke off.

Kakashi, too. Whom he thought would put up a fight, but he had been surprisingly complacent. He gave him his blessings with a knowing smile, almost as if he had been waiting for this moment.

Right now, Sasuke is standing away from the crowd, just beyond the gates. He watches Naruto’s exchange with amusement. 

‘I’m going to miss you, Naruto,’ Sakura says, viridian eyes glistening suspiciously.

‘Aw, Sakura-chan, are you crying?’

‘As if!’ A well-aimed punch to his gut has him grunting. ‘Idiot.’ And he’s pulled into a tight hug.

‘Ack—Sakura-chan!’ He flails. ‘Can’t breathe.’

Each one of them wishes him well and Naruto grins widely.

‘Konoha won’t be the same without her resident knucklehead,’ Kiba quips, pulling Naruto into a headlock and grinding his knuckles into his skull.

‘Ow, fuck off, Kiba!’

The brunet guffaws when Naruto manages to get loose. ‘Don’t worry. Konoha has you as a replacement.’ He sticks his tongue out at him.

Kiba snorts. ‘So, it’s just going to be you and Sasuke and the open road.’

‘Yeah…’ Naruto looks back, cheeks heating up when he sees Sasuke watching him.

‘Two bros travelling the world.’

_Oh right. Kiba doesn’t know yet._

‘Idiot,’ Naruto laughs, punching the other teen’s shoulder. And just before he runs off, he adds with a smirk, ‘The last thing I want is to be Sasuke’s “bro”.’

He reaches Sasuke when he hears Kiba yell. ‘WHAT!’

Naruto laughs.

‘Ready to go?’ Sasuke asks, looking Naruto up and down. And then at the group behind them.

Naruto holds out a hand, smiling stupidly when Sasuke takes it with his own, linking their fingers.

‘Yes!’

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are loved, and comments give me life. ;)  
> <3


End file.
